


【翻译】那么这便是他的疯狂

by Zerolemis



Category: Doctor Who (2005), 神秘博士（2005）
Genre: F/M, Gallifrey, Heaven Sent, 加利弗雷, 天堂来使
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerolemis/pseuds/Zerolemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>博士的忏悔盘里悬挂的那副画像中蕴含的东西比任何人能记住的都多，即使是博士本人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】那么这便是他的疯狂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then This is His Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579428) by [duchessofthemoonbase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase). 



> 作者的话：  
> 对于加利弗雷社会构造之类的东西我可能有些随意，但是谁在乎呢，是吧？

 

**那么这便是他的疯狂***

      *出自706《圣约翰的钟声》，修道院长老指着维多利亚克拉拉的画像说：“如果他真是疯了，那么这便是他的疯狂。”——译注，下同。

 

  
**沙达** **——** **时间领主监狱星球**

 

      那么多地方里她居然被送到了沙达，弗拉维娅对此感到难以置信。军事任务应当简单明了，在她看来这项工作大多数时候都和冲人开枪有关，没有哪次任务像这次一样离奇。

 

      人们是被“投入”沙达的。这里可不是什么供人闲游之所，而是一颗阴郁潮湿的岩石星球，位于吊灯星系中心，是加利弗雷社会渣滓的等死之处。然而出于某些未知的原因，弗拉维娅的指挥官令她降落于此，执行她所收到过的最奇特的指令：寻找一幅女人的画像。

 

      她被传送到一座巨大的建筑之外，地牢，她只能这么形容。它并非你在其他星球上常见的那副牢不可破的样子，无需如此，没有人能离开这颗星球，你待在里面比外面更安全。

 

      弗拉维娅穿过地牢走廊，牢房里日渐腐烂的人们发出的尖叫和悲鸣让她皱起了脸。终于，她走到一扇上锁的门前，之前她已被告知那幅画就藏在里面。她把手指按在扫描仪上，闪光表示她通过了身份认证。她后退一步，门吱呀一声打开。等她从身后把门关上时，她能做的只有抬起头向上望去，这地方的规格令她难以置信。

 

      这是座巨大的房间，天花板高耸如云，到处都是成堆成堆的废品，她感觉如同站在垃圾填埋场前一样。弗拉维娅叹了口气，这可能得花上几个小时，甚至几天。

 

      她的指挥官甚至都没告诉她画像里的女人长什么样。“我猜那里不会有多少画像的。”他咕哝着，耸了耸肩膀便走开了。

 

      现在，当弗拉维娅在那体积庞大而令人丧胆的废物堆里奋力穿行时，她终于明白这话的意思了。这些东西都属于他们：每一个被扔进沙达的人，每一个被军队射杀的人，还有每一个被政府处决的人。所有东西都被传送到这里搁置。

 

      弗拉维娅发觉人们被捕时身上的东西都大同小异。整个房间几乎被生锈的武器及衣物填满，让这地方闻起来介于织物的霉味与金属的酸臭之间。

 

      她转过一个角落时突然看见了那幅肖像，斜靠在一堆锈蚀了的匕首上面。

 

      弗拉维娅站在那里，盯着那副画。画中的女人美得无法形容，如此沉静却又如此勇敢，如此年轻却又如此聪慧。她惊讶地睁大了眼睛，发觉自己竟然微笑起来。她已经很久没笑过了，快及得上永恒那么久了。

 

      弗拉维娅跪下来从近处端详她，手指从开裂的颜料表面拂过。这幅画古旧得不可思议，这个女人大概已经去世很久了。她突然发觉自己事实上从未见过一幅真正的，用实际颜料画成的画。在加利弗雷，计算机图像才是正统，而那些肖像从来都与这幅不同，那些肖像里尽是摆着权威姿势的男女时间领主，没有哪一幅是这样的，没有哪一幅里画着年轻女子温柔地凝视远方。

 

      弗拉维娅起身按下腕上的通讯仪：“长官，画像已定位。”

 

      “好极了，”她的指挥官在耳机中说道，“30秒后返程传送。”

 

      弗拉维娅紧紧抓住那幅画，闭上了眼睛，倏忽之间她便已置身于飞船之上。等她看清飞船上还有谁时，她差点打了个趔趄。

 

      她的指挥官，还有站在他身后的，拉瑟龙*。

 

      弗拉维娅笨拙地敬了个礼。拉瑟龙向她走来，贪婪地夺过肖像。

 

      他大笑一声，斜睨着它，眼神让弗拉维娅感到极其无礼。“真不相信我们居然还留着这老古董。”他说。

 

      弗拉维娅咽了口水，小心翼翼地抬起头。“长官？”她问，“我能问一下这幅画要用来做什么吗？”

 

      幸运的是拉瑟龙看上去并不介意她冒昧戳来的问题：“我们要把它上传到一个忏悔盘里。”

 

      “谁的忏悔盘？”

 

      拉瑟龙大笑起来，目光掠过画中女人的脸庞：“还能是谁？”

 

 

      *拉瑟龙，时间领主社会创始者之一，时间大战中被复活并就任加利弗雷总统。是他下令将博士投入忏悔盘受刑。

 

 

 

 

***

      克拉拉是沙漠之子。

 

      数年之后学院*的孩子们会叫她“沙漠玩意儿”，在她身边上蹿下跳地嘲笑她。但这一讥辱却并不让她在意，这正是她最本真的自我。

 

      她最早的记忆里尽是温暖的阳光和温暖的色彩，红色、橙色、黄色、棕色，母亲柔软的旧亚麻裙，建造微型沙堡时从她小小指缝间流过的细沙，暮秋的夜晚从她头顶飞过的血红色鹭鸟。

 

      这么小的孩子不会明白他们在世界之中的处境。每个人，每个他们知道的人都和他们一样，也应该和他们一样。

 

      克拉拉长大一些后其他孩子和她说了她身上贴的标签。夏布干人**，野蛮原始微不足道，住在首府***之外，那些考试不及格的白痴们的后代，没那个胆子成为时间领主，只有短暂而悲哀的一次人生。克拉拉把听来的话告诉了母亲，她的母亲笑了起来。

 

      “你看，”她母亲会指着首府说，“这只是座玻璃牢房，他们被困在了里面，背上永远晒不到真正的阳光。”

 

      那时克拉拉还不相信她。但未来有一天，她不仅会相信她，她还会明白。

 

 

      *学院，加利弗雷培养时间领主的学校。

 

      **夏布干人（Shobogan），为“野人”（Outsiders）中的一支。“野人”指住在首府之外的荒野上过着原始生活的加利弗雷人。博士上学期间常常翘课去夏布干人那边。

 

      ***首府（The Citadel，更常被称为The Capitol），加利弗雷首都，外墙由玻璃围成球形。

 

 

 

***

      在克拉拉七岁的时候疫病横扫了沙漠。死神走来，永远地偷走了几十条生命，其中包括她的父母。后来她会知道城里有能像魔法一样治愈他们所有人的药物，但当然了，这样的供给是不会浪费在夏布干人身上的。

 

      等她参加过的葬礼两只手都数不过来之后，一位老妇人带走了她，和其他一些悲剧的遗孤一起，她领着他们来到了一座堆满干草和农具的谷仓。她在那儿架起了小床，给他们烧好了热汤，在他们夜间哭泣时拥抱他们。当时克拉拉觉得这是她生命中最糟糕的日子，但等她回过头来看时，这并不是。她拥有爱，享受友谊，和其他孩子因为共同的悲痛而连结在了一起。他们一起到屋外玩耍，一起在早上帮老妇人做家务。她并不孤独。

 

      有一天一艘城里来的飞船降落在谷仓前，一群戴着可笑帽子的人从里面出来，向老妇人走去。她看上去一点也不害怕，只是因为针线活被打断而有些恼火。

 

      “我们听说你这里收养了不少孤儿。”那个男人说。老妇人点了点头。

 

      然后那个苍白、精瘦、胡子茂密的男人向孩子们走来，审视着他们。

 

      “我的儿子在事故中过世了。”他语气坚决，好像他们不是孩子而是成年人，“我需要找另一个孩子代替他，在我死后传承家族的遗训。如果你们中间有谁被选中，你们会拥有夏布干人很少能得到的机会：成为时间领主，住在首府之中。谁有兴趣？”

 

      克拉拉，永远敢于冒险，她立刻举起了手，之后便被领走了。和朋友们挥手告别时她看见老妇人盯着她那悲伤的眼神，当时她以为那是为她离开而感到悲伤，现在她明白了，那是怜悯。

 

      那小小的一举手会让她在接下来的几年里无数次后悔。

 

 

 

***

      克拉拉，九岁，已经被同龄人、老师和养父母断定是学院里最不讨人喜欢的学生。

 

      她对天体物理学的掌握堪称原始，她对微积分的理解从未巩固。她在关于Omega*的课上发呆被抓了现行，于是被赶到教室外面罚站。这不是第一次了。

 

      老师们总是一眼就能认出克拉拉是一个夏布干人，其他孩子从父母那儿听过那些故事。没人和她说话。克拉拉渐渐体会到了真正的孤独。

 

      她的家庭生活也不是什么避风港。她的养父母冷峻而严厉，从来不笑，不和她说话，不回答她的问题。他们听取学院的报告后开始后悔当初收养她的决定，她听见他们在深夜里谈话，低声轻语：

 

       _“_ _她永远也成不了女时间领主。_ _”_

 

      她皮肤上的阳光日渐流逝，直到消失，直到她的东西里再无沙子的痕迹。她所知的一切都被漂洗得干干净净，她学会了如何无声地哭泣。

 

      克拉拉明白为什么首府要用玻璃围得严严实实了：为了将沙漠挡在外面，每一粒细沙，每一缕抚过沙丘的清风，每一个被视为城市耻辱的人存在的影子。

 

      她想起母亲说首府就像监狱的话，想起她说的没有阳光。

 

      现在她明白了。

 

 

      *Omega，时间领主社会创始者之一，伟大的星系工程师，时间旅行的发明者，后因黑洞事故（有人认为是被拉瑟龙陷害）而掉入反物质宇宙。

 

 

 

***

      克拉拉，十三岁，刚刚被踢出学院。人们对她的评语是离群、愚笨、孤立，有时还很狂暴。克拉拉并没有失望，事实上她大大松了口气。她讨厌这个地方，讨厌里面的每个人、每样东西。她请求回到沙漠却被驳回，对于被学院开除的学生有一项特殊惩罚，并且要持续到她满十八岁为止。

 

      克拉拉的胃翻腾起来，那是什么她再清楚不过。

 

 

 

 

***

      他们被称为“反面教材”。

 

      他们大多数是青少年，全都穿着一模一样的灰色制服，干着学校的脏活，在那些年轻的时间领主拿他们取乐时翻翻眼睛。那些孩子这样做是因为害怕，害怕自己也会步入这样的结局。

 

      拖地、做饭、擦电脑屏幕占据了克拉拉的日子。显然这些人工可以用技术来代替，但这不是重点。这些“反面教材”的目的在于恐吓孩子们，逼他们成功，让他们看到社会的不同阶层，让他们亲身实践如何蔑视下等人。当然，时间领主以为这些反面教材太蠢，根本不会意识到这些。但他们能。

 

      克拉拉稍微高兴一些了。她卸下了学业压力，不再同养父母、而是和其他反面教材住在一起。即使作为失败者，他们依然藐视她的出身，不愿和她说话。克拉拉是他们现在唯一能看不起的对象了，她能理解。

 

      她现在十六岁了，两年后她就能重获自由，回到沙漠感受背上的阳光，克拉拉已经开始数起了日子。这是她继续擦窗、洗衣服的动力：家园可爱而温暖的许诺。

 

      一天克拉拉被遣去历史教室擦地。这差事并不好玩，手脚并用在地上爬着，孩子们盯着你看好像在看什么垃圾，但好在这是间历史教室。克拉拉喜欢偷听那些渴求权力的时间领主的故事，嘲笑他们是何等自大。

 

      那是新学期伊始，而新的闲话随之而来，看上去所有的闲言碎语都指向一个男孩，他正坐在教室后面的角落里着迷地在纸上画着什么东西。克拉拉在几个聊天女孩边上擦着地砖，试图从她们的对话里捡拾一二。

 

      “他是半人类。”一个女孩说，冲着房间那头抬抬眉毛。

 

      男孩看上去仿佛完全置身于另一个维度，有些恍惚而离群，克拉拉开始相信也许有一半的他的确来自其他地方。他比她小几岁，刚刚踏入少年时期，浅色的头发，明亮的眼睛。

 

      想起以前其他孩子是怎样冲她窃窃私语，克拉拉心中油然升腾起保护他的欲望，但她什么也没有说，继续擦着地板。

 

      老师走进教室，开始降解时间旅行的起源和矩阵的发展。克拉拉一边听一边在角落里擦着灰。

 

      她听见老师在句子说到一半时停住，接着便听见脚步声在地板上回响。他走到那个半人类男孩的桌前。

 

      “ _这个，_ 我能问问，是什么吗？”老师冲下指着他的书桌，咬牙切齿地问。

 

      男孩抬起头，看上去自豪得有点不太明智：“我在画一幅画，圆柱螺旋星系，我真的一直想亲眼见见，所以——”

 

      看见老师抓起画揉成一团时克拉拉忍不住畏缩了一下。他把它扔在地上，为了强调还用脚踩在上面狠狠地磨了几下。

 

      “你需要注意听讲。我们有计算机图像，艺术只是浪费时间。我会建议你不要让你的人类本能占据上风。”

 

      老师对计算机图像的品味显然比用人类血统刺他更使他感到冒犯。“计算机图像？”他说，“ _计算机图像？_ ”

 

      “够了！”老师说道，开始继续讲课。

 

      下课后每个人都飞了出去。克拉拉从地上捡起皱成一团的画，在桌面上摊平。

 

      奇妙，陌生，又令人迷惑。你不会相信简简单单一张纸一支笔竟可以抓住这样的奇景，她无法描述这幅画是怎样拨动了她的心弦。

 

      她把画挂在地下室她的床头，在此时此刻立下决定：她会不计一切代价保护这个男孩。

 

 

 

***

      她发现男孩不喜欢别人叫他加利弗雷名字，她发现他决定叫自己博士。

 

      他的成绩很吓人，但同时他又是那里最聪明的学生。在那里他没有伙伴或朋友，但他却是最善良的那个。

 

      而其他孩子只是变得更加糟糕。

 

      他们用可怕的名字喊他，撕掉他的画。克拉拉擦窗做饭时远远看着这一切，愤怒在心中滋长蔓延。

 

      一天晚上她感觉自己几乎要爆炸了，她拖出学生时代的旧电脑开始写一本书。她给加利弗雷社会制定了新的计划，描述了应当如何养育、教导他们的孩子。一幅饱含善意、同情和接纳的新蓝图。

 

      克拉拉听见母亲的声音从身后传来，告诉她这本书会要了她的命。

 

      她知道。

 

 

 

***

      克拉拉十七岁时，发现她的美貌能带来好处。

 

      一个叫西塞尔的男人把守着首府的西门，那里可以通往沙漠。她和他调情，允许他亲吻抚摸，于是每周三她休息的时候便可以从这里自由来去。

 

      第一次踏入沙漠时她开心得难以置信，永远也找不出词汇形容她的心情。那个周三下午她躺在沙面上，感受晒在皮肤上的阳光。她大笑，又大哭，看着红鹭鸟飞过头顶。她回到谷仓，让老妇人抱着她哭泣，怀揣喜悦与儿时伙伴们问好。她很高兴他们没问问题，他们看见了她眼里的苦痛，他们明白。

 

      她同老妇人还有其他孤儿吃了十年以来最好的一顿饭，一边享用着面包和蔬菜，一边为小时候的滑稽事欢笑着。

 

      “随时欢迎你回来，亲爱的。”她要回首府时老妇人对她说，紧紧拥抱了她。她会回来的，每个星期三。

 

      回程的路上她路过了父母的旧屋，这屋里现在住着一对陌生的年轻夫妇。克拉拉微笑起来，她很高兴这座屋子里又有了笑声。

 

      她坐在屋前的台阶上用手指在沙上画着画，就像她从前那样。她记得从前她画着故事里听到的地方，画着所有她想前往、想去看看的地方。

 

      她想起博士，在角落里孤独地画着。

 

      艺术是困苦之人逃离的路途。

 

 

 

***

      自从开始每周回一次谷仓，克拉拉的笑容愈发明亮了。她再也不用等到十八岁生日才能变得快乐，现在她只要等到下一个周三。她的肩上卸下了一副重担。

 

      但博士却麻烦依旧。其他孩子继续招惹他，而那些时候她真的没有办法阻止他们。

 

      一天，一个周二，克拉拉正在餐厅摆放着某种蓝绿色蔬菜，为了明日的休息而满心热切。孩子们坐成整齐的一排，对食物挑挑拣拣，每一个为了自己都显得那么怒气冲冲，除了博士。博士正独自坐着读一本书，周围堆满空空如也的糖袋。

 

      午饭时间甚至还没到一半，一个男孩便晃荡过来，一把从他手中抢过那本书。

 

      “这是啥？”男孩问道，用两根手指拈起那本书，仿佛它被污染了一样。

 

      “《上古加利弗雷神话传说》，”博士微笑着回答，“我现在正读到一只吸血鬼——”

 

      另外那个男孩把书往地上一扔，将旁边一杯果汁泼在纸页上。博士抬起眉毛，像是被压垮了一般。

 

      男孩走向克拉拉，指着地上污渍横流的书。

 

      “收拾掉。”

 

      这花了她好多年，但克拉拉终于断然出声。

 

      “不。”

 

      想也没想她一把推开男孩跑向博士，抓起他的手把他拉出房间，一路拽着他在走廊上拼命奔跑。

 

      “呃，我们到底要去哪里？”博士问道。看着这个小小少年略带尴尬地试图跟上她的脚步，克拉拉微笑起来。

 

      “你以前有没有从什么东西底下逃跑的经历？”克拉拉问，眼神一闪。此时他们刚刚跑出学院大门。

 

      “没有。”

 

      “试试，没准你会喜欢上的。”

 

 

 

***

      走了二十分钟之后克拉拉确信没有人追来，她猜那是因为他们不那么重要，没有谁会在乎他们。

 

      “那么，”博士问，“我们到底要去哪里？”

 

      克拉拉微笑起来：“回家。”

 

      他们抵达大门，克拉拉冲守卫抛了个媚眼，他就放他们过去了，于是他们来到了沙漠的小路上。

 

      “你是一个夏布干人，对不对？”博士现在明白他们的方向了。

 

      “没错，你介意吗？”

 

      “不，当然不。”

 

      克拉拉微笑道：“看上去你自己也有些与众不同。”

 

      博士顽皮一笑：“那么看来你听说过那些谣言？”

 

      “半人类？”

 

      “那是真的。”

 

      克拉拉没有追问细节。“我一直挺喜欢人类，在书里读到他们的时候。归根结底他们与我们没什么不同。”

 

      博士只是点点头。“你回家为什么带上我？”他问。

 

      “我受够那些孩子这样对你了。”克拉拉说，“有时候你就是需要离开首府，逃离一切。”

 

      “谢谢你。”

 

      克拉拉发觉和博士的谈话进行得十分自然，尽管他来自另一个阶级，比她小几岁，在同学之中又那么孤立。他们像老朋友一样说了那么多，多得感觉不知为何已经超越了通常的范围。

 

      他们聊到博士的素描，他的童话书，他如何忍受学院生活仅仅因为他想去旅行，他如何想去看看他母亲的故乡。他结结巴巴地对克拉拉说自己一直觉得她很漂亮，然后脸红了整整两分钟。

 

      克拉拉给他讲述了古老的夏步干传说，讲述了乘着鸟儿飞去的沙漠女王，让他看石缝间生长的小小紫花。她和他谈论了她的愤怒和她想写的书，他紧紧抓住她说的每一个词。

 

      最终他们来到谷仓门前。

 

      博士只是笑出声来。

 

      “怎么？”克拉拉问。

 

      他微笑道：“我以前来过这里，我很小的时候，在学院的最初几天，那时我差不多才八岁。那位老妇人，她让我睡在谷仓里，照顾我。”

 

      “我父母双亡的时候也是她在照顾我。”

 

      他们对视一眼，发觉他们比自己意识到的更为相似。

 

      他们走进谷仓，与老妇人问好拥抱，和她还有她新收养的几个孩子分享了一餐温暖的红汤。

 

      博士与克拉拉在日落时分走回首府，企望回去时学院那边没有什么麻烦在等着他们。

 

      “你马上要18岁了，是吗？”

 

      克拉拉点了点头。

 

      “我猜你要走了？”

 

      “显然。”

 

      “我希望你别走。”

 

      他们停下脚步。

 

      “博士……”克拉拉捏了捏他的手，“这是我今天带你来的原因之一，想告诉你无论什么时候你在里面感到孤独，你永远都可以从城市里出来透透气，享受一下安宁。”

 

      “好吧。”博士无力地笑笑，“你会写那本书的，对吧？”

 

      “我保证。”

 

      回到学院时克拉拉给了他一个晚安的拥抱，然后两人各自设法躲过别人的注意溜回了自己的房间。他们再也没说过话。

 

      一个月后，克拉拉会离开。在此之后，他们将会有很长一段时间不能与彼此交谈。

 

 

***

 

  
**15** **年后**

 

      克拉拉三十岁，住在首府一间破败的房子里，当然她自己是宁可到首府外面住的，但她需要留在这里做调查。

 

      她的书快写完了。

 

      自从她离开学院就一直在断断续续地写这本书，期间一直在塔迪斯修理间工作以赚取房租。终于，这本书可以出版了。七百页她压抑在心的怒火、亲眼目睹的不公和意气风发的号召：救救孩子，用不同的方式，心怀同情、接纳和善意，来养育这颗星球上的他们。

 

      在加利弗雷出版一本书很容易，你只要把文件上传到主机系统即可。然而一旦它出现在主机上，人们就会读到它，而人们会变得恼怒，尤其是那些重要的人。

 

      这阻止不了她，于是她在上床睡觉前上传了这本书。

 

      等她醒来时她又高兴又恐惧，根据电脑数据显然已经有那么多人读过了它，太多了，多得远远超出了安全的范围。

 

      她很可能活不过这个星期，那么她只有一个地方可去了。

 

      克拉拉离开首府，来到沙漠上。暗灰发绿的乌云在她头顶盘旋预示风暴将临，可这却让她感觉焕然一新、充满力量。她为自己做成的事感到骄傲，现在她可以毫无疑问地自认为勇敢了。

 

      克拉拉大约已经有十年没回沙漠了，她的工作从未真正允许她有这样的时间。她感觉再次活了过来。

 

      她当然要去谷仓。她要去拜访那位老妇还有她的儿时玩伴，在他们的笑容和温暖之中寻找面对恐惧的庇护所：她知道已经有人在找她，那些希望她死去的人。

 

      黑云变成了毛毛细雨。她敲敲门，没有回应。于是她走了进去。

 

      谷仓是空的，只除了一个人，他正坐在石凳上就着一盏古老的煤油灯看书。

 

      她的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。是他。

 

      他已经成人了，多年前在学院将他们区分开来的年龄差距已然消弭。他又高又瘦，眼神明亮而灼人，一双艺术家的手粗糙而修长。

 

      “克拉拉。”他用气声低语着。他站起身，慢慢地向她走来。两人的目光像磁石吸引一般在对方身上动弹不得，仿佛在相互拥抱。

 

      “你好，博士。”她说道。她看着他抬起一只手，轻柔地抚摸她的脸庞。他轻戳了一下，仿佛不敢相信她真的站在他面前。

 

      “你为什么又躲到这个谷仓里来了？”克拉拉问。他用悲伤的微笑作为回答。

 

      “世事艰难。”博士绞着双手，“我还是没怎么找到办法适应其中。我来这儿是为了逃离，像你以前教我的那样。”

 

      他们交换了一个最细微最甜蜜的笑容。

 

      博士抬起一边眉毛：“那你为什么跑到这里？”

 

      克拉拉感觉自己的心沉了下去。“我出版了那本书，危险的那本。他们很快会来找我，我想在这里度过最后的时光。”

 

      “克拉拉……”

 

      “博士，别。这是我的选择，我的牺牲。我不想让其他孩子和我们一样在学院里受苦。”

 

      他没有争辩，但她看出他很想开口。

 

      沉默重重地压在两人之间，直到博士开口试图戳破它：“遗愿清单都列了什么？”

 

      克拉拉大笑：“我不知道。人们等死的时候应该做什么？”

 

      “好吧，”博士说着顽皮地冲她坏笑了一下，她脸一红。“你现在可是知名革命家了，得轰轰烈烈一点。你需要被人记住。”

 

      克拉拉怀疑地笑笑，见他从角落里拉出一把椅子。

 

      “坐。”他说。克拉拉坐下，看着他打开了一个箱子。

 

      他搭起空画架，拿出几管旧颜料还有旧笔刷。

 

      “你想给我画画。”克拉拉冲他微笑起来。

 

      他羞涩地低下头去望着地板：“我一直想记住你是什么样子。”

 

      接下来几个小时克拉拉坐在那里，努力维持她的姿势不动。她的思维飞腾起来，想着首府里的人在怎样找她，想着读到这本书的人也许会受到鼓舞去改变些事物，想着在谷仓里躺下，像孩童一样。

 

      偶尔她的目光会与博士交汇，每到这时总如有神圣的电流从她体内穿过，让她忍不住在座椅上挪动起来。他看向她的眼神比任何人都更加亲密、更加专注。

 

      “你现在可以站起来了。”博士说。于是克拉拉决定到门外台阶上坐一会儿。她像小时候那样在沙子上画着线条，看着他上色，做最后的收尾。天上依旧下着细雨，远处的云若隐若现，地上的沙土随着时间延伸变得更像是泥地了。

 

      “好了。”她听见博士在谷仓里说。于是她走了进去。

 

      克拉拉在画架前停下了脚步：“这太——”

 

      博士看着她：“我知道。”

 

      她的双眼。克拉拉无法相信这样的描摹竟可能存在。她在那一刻的所有感情仿佛全都被包含其中。她凝视着自己画像的灵魂，体会到了最纯粹的惊讶。

 

      “这怎么可能？”克拉拉问道，眼睛依然盯视着画。她的恐惧，她的企盼，她的伤痕，她对绘画者无以言表的温情与爱意，全都在这里。

 

      “一幅画所能描绘的情感，”博士说，“是最有魔力的东西，是两个人最神圣最奇异的结合。画中不仅有你，”他指着肖像，“我也在其中。这是彼时彼刻我们两人情感的混血。”

 

      克拉拉不明白这个男人是如何做到如此清晰地深入她的灵魂并使其跃然纸上，但她知道，这让她害怕，也让她喜悦。

 

      克拉拉坐回椅子上试图找回她的呼吸。那么多情绪淹没了她，她几乎不知道接下来该做什么，说什么。

 

      博士靠近她，再次将手放在她的脸庞上。

 

      “你知道，克拉拉。”他说，修长的手指向下移动，轻触她颈部柔软的皮肤，“我不仅是个画家，我还会雕刻，有时候。”

 

      克拉拉抬头向他露出挑战的微笑：“真的？你要给我雕像吗？”

 

      “那个，”博士说，“我可以，但我需要——”他的手在克拉拉的胸部徘徊片刻，让她吸了一口气，然后将手停在她的腰上，“——彻底研究一下你身体所有特定的曲线和角度。”

 

      “好吧。”克拉拉说着，露齿一笑，解开绿裙任其在脚边堆成了一滩，“为艺术奉献一切。”

 

      博士开始亲吻她的脖颈，克拉拉开始撕扯他的衣服，直到他们发现自己正躺在屋角的床上以无比的热切与温柔疯狂地做爱，几乎没有注意到乌云已经在屋顶凝聚，而暴风雨正卷过整个沙漠。

 

      结束之后他们拥着对方，听着雨声在彼此的眼睛中沉沦，直到克拉拉将沉默化作语言。

 

      “博士？”她说，“你有没有觉得我们两人像是超越了躺在这里的你我，属于某种更为宏大的东西？某种我们永远也无法彻底理解的存在？”

 

      博士的手抚过她的头发，亲吻着她。

 

      “我不是觉得，克拉拉。我 _知道_ 。”

 

 

 

***

      那个早晨降临了。

 

      他们一起做了早饭，讲了更多的故事，随着日出在门外沙地上翩翩起舞。如此日常，如此完美，美到他们没有一个人觉得能够真正保留。

 

      就在中午之前，他们看见一艘军舰从西面靠近。

 

      克拉拉恐慌地抓住博士的手。她知道，一切结束了。

 

      他们看着它越靠越近，无法动弹，直到克拉拉再也无法忍受。

 

      “我不能就站在这里。我不能就站在这里等他们来找我。那不是我。那不是我会做的事。”克拉拉说着吞下眼泪，并鼓起勇气。她向来如此。

 

      她拿起画像大笑，试着给自己鼓劲，即使是现在。

 

      “我要把这幅画挂在我的新房子里。我会找到一间新房子的，在沙漠里，对吧？”

 

      博士强忍着眼泪点点头。

 

      “我要跑。”克拉拉说，“我想在战斗中死去。我不会乖乖把自己交到他们手上。”

 

      克拉拉转向房门时看见了博士的心碎，于是她亲吻了他的脸颊，捏捏他的手。她最后看了他一眼，千言万语尽在其中。然后她冲出门去，臂下挟着那副画。

 

      博士看着她跑过沙漠，脚后踢起云一般的扬沙，同一句话在脑海中回响：

 

 

 

       _不要跑，留下来陪我。_

 

 

 

***

      最终克拉拉会不得不停下。但她不会。

 

      这艘飞船的目的地是沙达。他们会送她去沙达。没有人能离开沙达。她的沙漠，她的博士，都会永远消失。

 

      她在想博士是不是正从谷仓的窗户里看着她跑。

 

      飞船里的人正冲她喊着什么东西。威胁吧，她猜。声音越来越响，而她的双脚继续重重地击打着沙地，她从没有这么坚定过。她在逃，逃离首府，逃离苦痛，逃离那个从未喜欢过她的世界，而她永远，永远也不会停下。

 

      子弹从背后击中她时她尖叫了一声，尖锐的剧痛挤出了她肺中所有的空气，将她击倒在地。

 

      随后一切没入虚无。

 

 

 

***

      他们把那幅画，以及她所有其他东西扔进沙达。

 

      他们把谷仓里那个男人所有关于这个危险女人的记忆统统抹除，保证他脑袋里不再盘旋着什么革命思想。

 

      他们用白布盖在女孩的尸体上，将她留在了那里。

 

      那个男人之后会在那儿看见她，对她是谁、她对他意味着什么不再有任何印象。

 

      三天以后，苍蝇会飞来。

 

 

 

***

      等到谷仓里的男人年长许多、用过许多张脸后，他决定去寻找一个他邂逅两次又失去两次的女人。

 

      他将把自己关在修道院里，在地球，1207年，为了思考，为了尝试再次记起她，为了寻找某些能让他与她重逢的线索。

 

      他决定为她画像，将她的脸印在记忆里。他不是画家，可那一笔一画似乎自然而然，仿佛他从前画过这张脸庞，很久以前。某种既视感突然闪现，又如其出现一般倏地消失。

 

 

 

***

      等到谷仓里的男人更为年长时，他会看见一幅他两千多年前画下的画，不知道它从哪里来，又曾经意味着什么。对他来说这只是他所爱之人的一幅肖像，由某个陌生人所画，在他的个人地狱里唯一令他喜欢的东西。

 

      之后，他会用手指在沙地上写下“鸟”这个字，那一刹那他会闻到枯草的味道，触到从脚趾间涌出的细沙，看到一个女孩指着沙漠上空飞翔的血红色鹭鸟。之后他便会遗忘。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：  
> 期末考试前两天我在AO3上看到了这篇文，一口气读完之后我揪着衣服蜷缩了一阵，当即决定要把它翻译出来。  
> 作者自称对加利弗雷的设定比较随意。就我所查到的资料而言，夏布干人（见后文注）的地位确如文中所述，博士上学时也经常翘课到城外找他们玩。博士曾被老师伯鲁萨（Borusa）评价“不像是时间科技极度发达的社会培育出来的孩子，倒像是个谷仓里养大的”（The Time Lord Letters），而他对此的反应是：“我认为在这个评价中对社会差异与个性的欣赏不能实在是昭然若揭。”至于博士小时候的性格，一方面他可能正如文中所述那样极其孤僻，另一方面他又极其叛逆，从信件看，他可能在私自做的一次危险实验中耗掉了高级导师阿尔布雷希特（Albrecht）的一次重生，并对此表示满不在乎。如果诸位读者对早期历史和博士童年有更多了解，可能的确会察觉本文另有一些不合设定之处，然而许多设定本身就由口述组成且常常互相矛盾，我相信这篇同人本身的精彩足以使大家忘记这些。  
> 在此要特别感谢泊桐姑娘@annalang ，是她忍受了我生硬的语言，并不辞辛劳地给我提出了许多修改意见。  
> 总之，希望我的翻译能让更多读者体会到这篇优美的同人所带给我的感动，也强烈欢迎各位捉虫，谢谢大家！


End file.
